Traitor's Bloodline: Eternal Damnation -Nero Arc-
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: Nero never had any memories of his parents since he gained the power of the Devil Bringer. However, after encountering a man wearing a red coat, and meeting a demon princess that claims to be his childhood friend, the power within the young knight slowly begins to awaken. The bloodline of the traitor has reached a full circle. -Part 5 of Eternal Damnation-


**Author's notes: **I will say this up front, I take no credit. The ideas from this story belong to the author of the original Traitor's Bloodline series, I am just doing my own take on it, a spin-off you could say. Once again, this is a crossover between Devil May Cry 4 and Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories with the pairing being NeroXRozalin. If you were to ask me, I think this part of the Traitor's Bloodline is my favorite, now if only the owner of the original series would update... *sigh* Guess I better find some fanfics to read until he does. Anyway, lets see how well this goes...

**The Traitor's Bloodline: Nero Arc**

_Episode 1: Birds of a Feather_

Fortuna City, one of the most elegant and beautiful cities you would find on the face of the Earth. Its culture was that of religion, the people in worship and revering Sparda, the Dark Knight, and the man that protected the human world, despite being a demon himself. However, just because the city was focused in religion didn't mean that demons wouldn't show up occasionally. Within Fortuna City wasn't a police force, but rather the Order of the Sword, an organization that had two primary goals: The extermination of demons, and the collection of Devil Arms, weapons infused with the souls of demons, granting them unimaginable power.

Today was rather exciting, as two events were being held in the church. The first event was the birthday of the Queen's daughter, princess Sapphire, and the other was a sermon by Sanctus, a priest that gave lectures on Sparda's history, as well as the history of the city.

Unfortunately, the one running through the city while taking out demons along the way was more worried about Sapphire's birthday than some old geezer's speech. "Crap, crap, CRAP!" The one running through and cutting up, or shooting holes, in demons was a young man, no older than 18 or 19, wearing a long blue coat that ended at his knees, dark blue jeans with dark brown laced up boots, a red hoodie underneath the blue coat, a wristband on his left arm, and a cast covering his right. He had snow-white hair and steely blue eyes, granting him a similar appearance to another. "Dammit all! First I oversleep, then that stupid store owner misplaces the gun, takes freaking forever to find it, and now I have to deal with these guys?" the boy, Nero, complained as he ran toward the church at full speed. "I'm not sure which is going to kill me first, these guys or Sapphire!"

It wasn't much a surprise that Nero was terrified of her, and for good reason. Not only does she have a short temper, but also her tremendous strength makes it worse. When she was only six years old, she killed a higher-level demon that invaded the town with her bare hands, snapping its neck easily like it was chicken bone. And, unfortunately for Nero, the girl had no meaning of the definition of the words "holding back". And since she and Nero were friends for quite a long time, it made matters worse if he was late.

As he skidded across the alley floor, he saw the church in sight, but also scarecrows with large blades either on their arms or legs. "I don't have time for you guys!" Nero hissed as he ran forward at full speed, whipping out a silver revolver with a blue rose imprinted on the side. "Now get out of my WAY!"

Unknown to him, someone was watching from above, their knee on the roof while their head lowered, a small yet broad smile as the stranger watched with interest. "Well, this is interesting..."

* * *

><p>(Fortuna Church, Lecture Hall)<p>

People were filling the church from all entrances as they awaited the preachings of His Holiness, however standing at the ready were men dressed in white attire, swords at their hips. All of them carried a similar mark on their sleeve, the mark of the Order of the Sword. Since today was also the birthday of the princess, the Order was not taking any chance, especially since their commanding officer was Credo, a young, yet diligent man that wore the attire of the Order, his brown hair sleek and swept back, a small beard growing on his chin. Standing next to him was a girl, 16 or 17, dressed in an elegant white flowing dress with flowing silverish white hair and amethyst green eyes, and tanned skin. The girl was Sapphire, the princess of the land, and soon to be the next Queen once she finds a husband. Of course, she did have one in mind, an old friend from her previous adventure from four years ago.

Sapphire tapped her foot impatiently, eyeing the door the townspeople entered through while expecting a white haired youth dressed in blue to enter with them. "Where is Nero...?" she muttered, growing anxious. "He's never late to my birthday."

Credo sighed as he shook his head, looking toward her. "Your Highness, you do realize that this is Nero we're talking about, right?" he asked. "What on Earth makes you think that he would actually make it on time without running into-"

"SORRY!" Speak of the devil, and he shall appear! Credo and Sapphire looked at the entrance and saw Nero running swiftly through the crowd and skidding toward them. "Sorry I'm late... Crap, I've never run so much in all of me life!" he panted, one hand on his knee while breathing heavily.

Credo chuckled. "Demons again?" he guessed, which Nero nodded to. "It seems they've become much bolder ever since you gained that Devil Bringer of yours."

Sapphire, however, didn't seem as much as amused as she stomped slightly forward. "Nero, where have you been?"

"Okay, one: I overslept." Nero admitted as he dug around inside his coat.

"O-OVERSLEPT?!" Sapphire said, aghast and angry.

"Two: I had to make a quick run to the store for something I've been waiting for."

"Nero..." Credo quickly backed away, seeing a demonic aura beginning to surround the princess. Even someone with as high a rank within the Order of the Sword wasn't foolish enough to get near the late Queen's daughter when angered.

"And finally..." Nero flashed a smug smile as he took out a small box. Sapphire's anger quickly deflated as he placed it into her hands. "Happy birthday, Sapphire."

Sapphire looked at him with large eyes, smiling as she opened it. Inside was a gun, to be more specific a .45 caliber Samuel Colt, remodeled and upgraded. "You wouldn't believe how much that thing was, or how long it took me to find one!" Nero threw his hand in the air, a bit angry about his search for the gun. Sapphire had always grown an interest in firearms, and soon enough, she soon found herself wanting one. Of course, she had used one in the past, but never really thought about it until a certain someone commented on how graceful she was with it. Unfortunately, the old gun she had was gone and lost somewhere in the mess that was her closet.

"Guns aren't that easy to find in Fortuna." Credo said, eyeing the gun. "Especially a hand-made vintage piece like this one."

"Tell me about it." Nero groaned as he slipped his hand into his jeans. "It cost me a freaking fortune, but hey, it's worth it."

"Thank you, Nero!" Sapphire said, smiling brightly and hugging Nero. Unfortunately, it wasn't a light one, as he could have sworn he heard a rib cracking. "Oops, sorry!"

"D-don't mention it..." the youth said, tending to his sides and his injured arm.

Suddenly, a bell sounded off within the church. The townspeople ceased their idle chatter and took their seats, looking eagerly ahead of them at the tall statue of a demonic man in robes with a blade underneath his hands. "The sermon is going to begin soon." Credo said to the two. "Best find your seats before His Holiness arrives."

'_And another day listening to the old geezer...' _Nero thought to himself, chuckling mentally as he and Sapphire sat by each other near the front. After a few minutes of silence, an elderly man dressed in elegant white robes stood on the podium. Standing at either side were members from the Order of the Sword, all dressed in the same manner except they carried different swords. Nero recognized them as burner swords, blades designed after his own personal sword. Speaking of his hottest partner, when was she going to be repaired and returned? It's been a month already!

Nero tuned out most of the preachings and looked down at his arm, which was bound to a cast. He didn't understand why it appeared at first, but every now and then it had this annoying itch that didn't want to leave, however that was only during battles never outside. He wished he could understand what the heck drove him crazy though. "...and we, weak humans..." Nero heard the preacher, Sanctus said with enthusiasm like any other storyteller. Soon after his next words, everyone balled their hands into fists within a hand, praying with their heads bowed.

"I'm outta here..." Nero muttered as he stood up, turning to make his leave. Sapphire grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Ow! Watch it!" he whispered harshly. Hey, he may have been rude and insensitive, but he knew churches were places of peace.

"Where are you going?" Sapphire asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "It's getting to the good part!"

"Trust me, by the time he's over..." Nero joked, nodding his head to Sanctus. "I'll be as old as His Holiness over there." However, no sooner had he said that did his right arm begin to glow. It caught both Nero and Sapphire's eyes, as well as Credo's who saw it from afar. That usually meant something bad was about to happen. Credo signaled the other guards, all of which grew tense and their hands fell to their handles, looking around expectantly.

However, they didn't even expect the enemy to come from above. The glass dome above the statue shattered, and red dropped down before His Holiness. Nero could see a large blade on the mysterious person's back, a claymore with a skull and ribcage on the hilt. Nero frowned upon seeing the red coat and the claymore... Had he seen that man before? Sapphire, on the other hand, seemed to recognize him immediately just by the color of his coat, and by his hair. Sanctus, who was in shock by the man's appearance, saw that he had steely blue eyes, and a cocky grin. "Sorry pops, but Sundays are for sleeping in."

Then, the sound of a firearm ringed through the whole church. The townspeople screamed, running away from the man in fear of being killed, some tripping over others or their own feet. The guards ran toward him with their blades in hand, all with the intent to kill. The man quickly whirled around and leaped forward, firing off two more rounds. Nero saw two handguns, both beautifully crafted with the words "Ebony" and "Ivory" inscribed along the sliders. The guards were skilled to deal such things, and easily deflected the bullets. However, they didn't expect it to be a ruse, and one found himself impaled by the man's claymore and kicked off of it.

Credo ran over to the late Sanctus, blood already spreading out. Credo looked at the sight in horror while Nero and Sapphire ran for the exit. The last thing they needed was for the princess to be caught up in this, and be killed. With the passing of the late queen, she was the land's new ruler, and was necessary. If she was killed, then Fortuna was screwed, and Credo would have Nero's head on a silver platter.

Once Nero turned over his shoulder, he saw guards falling left and right. He gritted his teeth and pulled out Blue Rose, looking back at Sapphire for a brief moment before firing a shot at the man. He quickly dodged it, the bullet grazing his cheek. He looked over at Nero, impressed by his marksmanship. _'He's good... His old man would be proud."_ the man thought as he quickly jumped back from another bullet from Nero, and brought his claymore up to his face to block the next bullet. "Sapphire, get out of here!" Nero shouted at her as he ran toward the man.

"But Nero, I can fight!" she argued, about to grab the gun Nero gave to her when Credo grabbed her by the arm.

"I'll bring help!" the older man shouted at him. "You stall him until them!"

Once he dragged her out of the church, Nero scoffed, smirking a bit as he and the man were left alone, leaving him room to go and raise hell. "I ain't holding my breath..."

And with those words, the battle was on.

(Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening BGM: Seven Hells Dante's Office)

Rushing forward, the man thrusted his claymore forward, leaving Nero little time to dodge. However, he simply weaved to the left, letting the blade rush over his shoulder, barely tearing his sleeve, and brought up his gun in time to shoot the man. The silver-haired man quickly moved to the left, gripping his claymore tightly and swung. Nero ducked in time and gave the man a swift kick to the face, causing him to stagger. With another swift kick to the face, Nero managed to leave the man blind-sided, and shot three bullets at his chest.

They hit, but they didn't slow him down. Steam came off of his chest, and Nero saw that his wounds healed underneath the holes of his black undershirt. "What the..."

"Was the seriously necessary?" the man asked, slightly irritated. "This outfit cost me a shit-ton of cash! You better have coverage for this."

Nero chuckled at his anger, and replied by rushing forward and slamming both of his feet into the man's face. It sent him flying up to the statue, and without missing a beat, Nero rushed up and got up to the other arm, raising his gun in hand. "You've got a jacked up notion of fair play pal..." Nero said, his eyes not leaving the man as he let his sword rest on his shoulder, a slight smirk on his face that meant his irritation was gone. "And it's beginning to piss me off."

"What can I say?" the man said, smirking even wider. "I love pissing people off. Comes with the job."

Nero laughed at that, and tossed his headphones off of his shoulder. With a cocky grin, he shot off three bullets. The man in red deflected them with his sword with ease, as if it weighted nothing at all. The bullets were smacked away, but that didn't stop Nero from proceeding to beat the Hell out of the man. With a swift jump, Nero launched himself forward and let loose with more bullets, locking heads with the man in red. He wrapped his legs around Nero's waist and brought up his firearms to the whitette's face. Nero reacted in time, bobbing his head to the left while also clamping his teeth on the other gun.

While the two fell down, Nero moved his body so that he could detach himself from the man, rolling down between the blade and the stone statue. The man in red fired off more bullets, all of which barely missing Nero.

With a hard grunt, Nero slammed his feet into the blade, his back pressed against the statue. The man's feet were on the handle, leaving him the perfect opportunity. As the blade slowly fell, Nero slammed his foot on the blade and rushed forward with a burst of speed. Within moments, Nero was now in front of the man.

With a jump, Nero tucked in his feet, and sprung his legs forward. The man in red didn't even so much as move as Nero's boots collided with his face, sending him flying. Nero quickly moved about in the air and shot off a few rounds, all of which were deflected by the man.

As soon as the blade fell to the ground, the two were now back on the ground. Nero quickly let his empty pistol disengage the bullet shells and let them fly in the air. Nero slipped out another round, and slammed the bullets in the cartridge. With a quick flourish, Nero aimed the gun at the man, only to find him gone.

Nero gave a small "che" as he looked over his shoulder to see the man in red standing behind him, their backs facing each other while the man in red had his sword perched on his shoulder. "I guess this doesn't quite cut it." Nero said as he slammed his foot on the ground before kicking up the blade beside him. Slipping Blue Rose back in his holster, Nero grabbed the blade by the handle and quickly spun around on his heel, slamming the blade into the ground and giving a quick turn on the handle. Flames roared along the edge of the guard while the blade itself glowed hot red for a faint moment. "What's the point of packing a big sword like that if you're not gonna use it?" Nero demanded.

The man chuckled as he let the claymore's tip touch the ground before imitating the youth's earlier movement. Nero growled and charged forward, swinging his blade while letting it drag across the floor, flames howling as metal clashed against metal. The man countered Nero's strike, both hands on the handle before Nero shoved him back and went in for another strike.

This time, Nero went from above, swinging up the blade with only a single hand and let the blade drop down with amazing force and speed, enough to impress the man. _'Yeah, his old man would definitely be proud, at least for his swordsmanship.'_ the man thought, smirking mentally a bit. _'I'm not so sure about the gun work, though.'_ The man brought up his blade in time to keep the sword from cutting him down the middle. Forcing Nero back, the man shot forward and reeled his arm back, the tip of the claymore glowing dark red and black while crackling with electricity.

Nero's eyes widened, and quickly used his knee to support the sword. As soon as the man thrusted forward in mid-dash, the claymore shot straight through and smacked up against the blade, sending Nero flying into the benches. As he skidded across the ground, the benches, which had been sent flying while he was skidding on his back, were all placed atop each other like a mountain. Nero quickly regained himself and got up in time to block a heavy downward cut from the claymore.

The youth switched to the defensive and slowly backed up while using his knee as a means of support to block the man's attacks. As soon as the man swung the claymore like a bat, Nero cursed loudly and ducked in time, but he could have sworn he saw the blade cut off the tips of the hair on his scalp. Quickly moving away from another downward cut, Nero jumped out of the way, only for his back to come to a pillar. "Sorry kiddo." Nero's eyes focused on the man as he charged forward, dragging the claymore behind him before giving it one large swing.

Nero saw a small window of opportunity, and took it. He quickly moved forward and fluidly moved under his arm, rolling out of the way while the claymore rebounded off of the pillar. Not leaving the man a chance, Nero swung the sword and twisted the grip, letting flames roar back to live. The blade slammed into the man's abdomen, and with all of his force into it, Nero swung it hard.

The man was sent flying, his black undershirt burned somewhat as he landed on one of the unbroken benches, sitting on it like he wasn't in the middle of a battle, his sword resting back on his shoulder. "You're pretty good, old man." Nero said, panting somewhat as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead, letting the blade rest on his shoulder. While it wasn't as big or as long as his Red Queen, it was still taxing, especially with how long this fight had been going on.

The man in red chuckled as he cracked another smirk. "Well, at least I'm lot better than you, _shrimp_."

Nero growled almost predatorily as another faint blue glow emanated from the cast. The man leaped off the bench, causing it to be tossed into the air. Nero raised up his blade in time to block the strike, however the force of the claymore's attack was enough to send the blade flying out of his hands. Nero could only watch as the man gave a quick, sharp turn with his blade coming over his head.

Nero, on instinct, lifted up his cast. As soon as the blade ripped through the fabric, an explosion of blue light broke through the cast, obliterating it completely and sending everything broken flying and out of the battlefield. The man was surprised, but his grip on the blade remained strong. Nero, however, felt... good. No, better than good, incredible in fact. He felt reinvigorated, what strength he lost was back, and it was almost unreal.

As the light faded, the man in red looked at Nero's now bare arm, and hummed. "Look's like you've got a trick up your sleeve."

Nero's right arm, unlike his flesh and blood and bone left arm, was covered in a faint blue mist accompanied by cracking electricity, most likely from the amount of power. The forearm was covered in dark blue armor with a thin red streak from the elbow and leading down to the knuckles. The underside had glowing light blue that stretched out into seperate roads and covered the whole base of his palm and his fingers. The fingers flexed before clenching together, leaving a grinning Nero. It struck the man in red, and for a moment, he saw a girl with red hair done in two pigtails with fiery red eyes, and a similar sadistic grin that was on the youth's face. _'He just has to take after her, doesn't he?'_ the man deadpanned, suddenly feeling like he had just got screwed over by his brother and his sister-in-law.

"Believe me..." Nero said in a dark tone as he swiped his demonic arm, causing the claymore to be tossed out of the man in red's hands. It surprised him greatly, as he had never seen such power in a single strike. "It's the Ace in the hole!"

Reeling back his arm, Nero delivered a hard right hook that literally sent the man in red flying straight into the pile of benches. They shattered and shot into the air while the man smacked against the wall, leaving an impression of a human figure and cracks. Nero didn't give him a chance to recover, and let his instincts take over. His arm glowed brightly before a phantom figure of what looked like his arm appeared over him, however it only resembled his hand, while the rest of it looked like flames in the shape of the forearm. The man in red cursed, seeing this once before, however in the form of crystallized blades, not in the shape of the arm. _'Of all of the things he could have inherited, it had to be Mana manifestation?! Thanks a lot Vergil!'_

With a simple gesture of snatching the man, the ghostly arm shot forward and slammed into the wall once again, grabbing the man's whole body before it pulled back to Nero. The man's head was now in his hand, and Nero couldn't have had him anywhere else.

With another dark smirk, Nero slammed his arm down to the ground, leaving cracks all over the floor. Not allowing the man to recuperate, Nero began to slam his demonic fist into the man's face repeatedly, further pressing him into the ground. However, what Nero didn't notice was that, for a brief moment, the man's appearance shimmered with dark red electricity hovering around jet black, leathery skin.

Nero grabbed the man's head again, and tossed him at the statue of Sparda. He quickly grabbed the claymore, and tossed it. Jus as the man's back slammed against the cold stone, the blade impaled his stomach, and stabbed deep into the statue, pinning him to it.

Nero smirked in victory, looking at his arm. It was never like this before, however he wished it were. It would have made dealing with the demons so much easier, and as a bonus, it would save him from any future situations involving missing Sapphire's birthday. Turning his heel, Nero moved toward the exit with his hands slipped into his pockets, however...

"Looks like..." _'No way...'_

"I underestimated..." _'There's no way that he could have...'_

"Your..." _'It's just not...'_

Nero slowly looked over his shoulder, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. The man in red was slowly, but surely, shoving himself off of the statute, with his claymore still impaled in his chest. "Abilities..." he breathed out, managing to get off of the statue. "We're the same..." he groaned as he pulled his claymore out of his chest. "You... and... I!"

With a sigh of relief, the man tore out the claymore at last, panting a bit before nodding his head to one of the nearby corpses of the Order's soldiers. "And them too."

Nero frowned before looking at the corpse, and now he saw what he meant. The helmet was gone, revealing rock-like black skin with blackened teeth and lava colored red eyes. "Though I suspect you carry something different from the others."

Nero's eyes quickly darted back to the man, only to find him gone. He looked around, expecting him to attack now that he had his weapon back. Then, he looked up to see the man where he had appeared, right on the roof of the church. "As much as I'd love to stick around and chat, I've got a tight schedule! Besides, duty calls!" the man said in a rather arrogant tone. "Oh, before I go! Make sure to tell Almaz and Sapphire to send me an invitation when they get hitched, alright?"

"Wait, how the hell do you know-"

"Well..." the man gave a mock salute with another cocky grin. "Adios, kid!"

Before Nero could question him further, he was gone. The white-haired youth cursed before he turned to the entrance to see the guards pouring in. Credo, along with Sapphire and one other, entered alongside them at the head.

"So, he fled did he...?" Credo asked after Nero gave him the report. "Well, that's rather annoying."

"Tell me about it." Nero said as he cracked his shoulders, groaning a bit as he now felt his body ache. "He's not human, that's for sure. Pinned him to the statute with his own freaking sword, and he hops right off of it while pulling his sword out of his chest!"

"That sounds oddly familiar, doesn't it, Almaz?" Sapphire said to the person they entered with. He was young, slightly younger than Nero, but equally as tall. He wore a black variation of the white coat that all members of the Order wore with a blue Order of the Sword insignia on the collar of the jacket, along with a red undershirt and white slacks. At his hips were twin katana's, and slung over his shoulder was a large black case. His black hair was messy, but also sleek and long, tied into a ponytail that reached down to his hip, while the right side of his bangs slightly hid one of his blue eyes.

"You can say that again..." Almaz sighed, slightly depressed. "I wish I was here to see it."

"By the way, what's in the case?" Nero asked curiously. Almaz suddenly remembered what was on his shoulder, and set it down on the ground. The instant he saw the Order's insignia branded on the case, a smile appeared on his face. "So she's all fixed up and ready to go?" he asked with eagerness.

Almaz nodded, smirking as he opened up the lid. Inside was a blade similar to the one that Nero used briefly in his battle with the man in red, however the blade was slightly bigger, as well as longer with a crimson grip and a blood red marker where the guard should have been, guilded into it were golden thorns. "She's been longing for your touch." Almaz said as Nero took the blade from the case.

Giving it a few swings, Nero impaled it into the ground and gave the grip a twist. The blade howled with raging flames, an intense breath of hot hair greeted his feet as the blade glowed red. "Looks like we're back in action, eh? Red Queen?" Nero said, chuckling as he placed the blade on his back. "Can't wait to have at that red bastard!"

"Well then, you shouldn't have to wait very long..." Credo said, nodding to one of the guards before turning back to Nero. "According to eye witness reports, a man matching the description was seen heading to Veldime."

The name seemed to click something in Nero's head as he turned to Credo over his shoulder, slightly surprised. "Veldime?"

Credo nodded. "Yes, its a small village that, like the other neighboring villages, has been suffering from a curse that has something to do with an Overlord by the name of Zenon."

"Overlord, huh?" Nero grinned, as if excited by the thought of having to face an Overlord. "Now that's someone I want to go up against."

However, while Nero's remark made Sapphire chuckle and Almaz sigh in exasperation, Credo scowled as he glared at the youth. "You jest so lightly in this time of crisis?" he asked, anger seething in his voice."

"Credo, enough." Sapphire chastised the man. The man regained his composure and bowed apologetically. "Nero, can I trust you to deal with him?"

"Yeah, you bet." Nero said before heading toward the exit. "Well, I'm off!"

While the three watched him go, Nero couldn't help but think back. That place, Veldime... It didn't just sound familiar, it was important...

"_I barely remember anything at all about my past. I don't remember what my parents look like, I don't remember my childhood, I don't remember anything. The doctors said that I had meningitis, a condition resulting in total amnesia. And, ironically enough, the place I was where they found me was a village suffering from a curse. Maybe Veldime is my home or something. I don't know, but there is one thing I know for certain."_

"_That man in red... He's connected to me somehow. I just hope the answers I find are worth all of the trouble I'm going through..."_

* * *

><p>AN: Nero Arc, chapter one... DONE! Holy mother fracker that was long! I just wish I remembered what the hell happens after the tournament in Disgaea 2! Seriously, it stinks like Hell! Anyway, next chapter will be introducing Adell's family, as well as Nero's childhood friend Rozalin! (If you guys think its spoilers, then obviously you have not read the original version of The Traitor's Bloodline series!) Here are Nero's stats for this story, which will eventually change over time!

_Name:_ Nero

_Class:_ Order Knight

_Status:_ Innocent Civilian (Corresponds to Dark Court)

_Description:_ A member of the Order of the Sword, and close friend of Sapphire's. His personality is similar to his uncle's, but also inherited his mother's sadistic smile when in battle.

_Skills:_ Streak-Nero charges forward, slicing the enemy in a crescent fashion that severely wounds them. Description: Swiss Cheese, anyone?

Burn Up-Nero increases his attack power by three times of what it was for one attack. Description: Can't take the heat? Then get out of the kitchen!

Exceed-A skill that combines Streak and Burn Up. Nero charges up Red Queen before charging forward, swinging his sword and dealing triple damage than what Streak could do. Description: Deep fried or grilled?

Snatch and Crush-Nero utilizes the power of his Devil Bringer by grabbing a nearby enemy, and then smashing it into the ground. Description: And they say he has a hard right hook.

Charged Shot-Nero whips out Blue Rose and gathers power before shooting. Description: Reach for the sky!

Well, suffice to say, but this story will be slightly delayed until I get farther in Disgaea 2. Sorry guys, but please stay patient until then! See ya next time!


End file.
